PureBlood Hunter  Zero Kiryuu  Vampire Knight St
by Komakipureblood
Summary: Sin Yagari ... Zero's best friend from childhood finally comes to cross academy not only is she HOT but a little trouble maker and now Zero Is trying to Keep her Secret a Secret. Not Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Name : Sin Yagari

Age : 16

Vampire / human : Pureblood

Personality : bossy , shy , sarcastic , mean , she loves kids , likes having funa and teasing people .

Friends : Rima ( Best friend ) , Kain , Kaname , Ichijou , Kaien .

Enemies : Level E's , fan girls and Yuki

Job : Fashion Model and Vampire Hunter

Past : Sin is Yagari's biological daughter , she's a pureblood because of her mother who died giving birth to her . She's been lving with her Father at the HA . Her master is Kaien Cross . At age of 12 she stopped training with him because he fell in love with her . She's known Zero and Ichiru her whole life . Zero and her hang out like normal friends the go clubing during the weekend . Zero and her are BFFNE ( Best friend forever and eternity ) . She does everything with him and he does everything with her . They even sleep together in the same bed . They dont care what people say about them because they know what they are to each other . Sin was the person who helped Zero thru everything . At the age of 15 she went to the doctor because she wasnt getting her period . The doctor told her she was infertile that she could never have kids . And so because of that she hates herself . When ever she see's a child crying or sad she does what she can to help . Also because of that she hadnt a boy friend , even though all the teenage boy hunters asked her . She refused the only people who know about her condition is her father and Zero .

Crush : Zero Kiryuu

Powers : She can turn anything into diamonds , she also uses two guns called Bloody rose twins and a Sword . That has a dragon on the handle .

Class : Night Class

Fears : Bugs and seafood she doesnt like the smell or the taste so she doesnt eat any .

Dislikes : Hypocrites and people who copy people or steal her style .  
>Likes : Loves music , manga , anime , dancing with Zero , sweets , shopping .<p>

Chapter 1

( Zero's POV )

I was walking up towards the balcony , to check on Sin . I was exhaughsted from last night . And I knew she was just as tired as me . I slept all day today , I finally reached the balcony and saw Sin sleeping next to Rima .

I looked over to Kuran and saw him looking at her . I hate the way he looks at her the same way he looks at Yuki . If he looks at Yuki that way it doesnt bother me . But Sin is a different subject .

( Sin's POV )

I was sooo deep in sleep ,

" Sin , wake up already ." Rima said shaking me

" Leave " I said waving my hand up

" Come on get up already ."

I started to open my eyes slowly .

" Rima Im tired let me sleep " I said turning my head the other way .

" Really how can u be so tired , I thought u went to sleep right away ." Rima said coming closer to me

" Yeah...whatever u say " I said closing my eyes again

" Or were u busy with a boy " She aske whispering in my ear

I fell off the chair .

" WWWW...hat m...ade u ..think that ." I said trying to get back up .

" Well your super tired and all ."

" I've just been busy ."

" With what ? " She asked giving me a nudge in the arm .

I grabbed my bag and started walking down the stairs .

" You shouldnt talk Rima when you and Shiki are going hot and heavy ."

" WHAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT "

I ran out the classroom but hit someone coming in the room.  
>I fell on my butt .<p>

" Ouch " I said rubbing my butt and standing up

" Cant u watch where ur going u asshole " I said looking up

" OH Crap ... " I said with a shocked face

" What was that ? " Daddy asked me

" Sorry I thought u were someone else ."

" And were u going in a hurry ? " He asked with a curious look

" Just for walk ? " I said smiling

" Well then go on " He said with a smirk

" Ok "

I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left thru the door ."

( Kaname's POV )

Sin kissed her dad and walked out . Yagari shook his head and smiled . He started class , I looked at the book and pretended to read . Sin what a gorgouse girl , she has a great attitude although she is very sarcastic and mean . But what is a mystery to me is that she never talks about her mother . No one knows her last name , yet she is a pureblood . How strange , nevertheless she's a cute and hot girl . I even have some of her magazines in my room . Althought I cant really look at them because I cant control myself . I sighed and began listening to her father .  
>( Hopefully u all understand ^^ )<p>

( Sin's POV )

I walked around with my bag in the hallway .

" Hey "

I turned and smiled

" Whats up Zero " I asked smiling at him

He walked closer rubbing his head and yawned .

" Still tired ? " I asked

We started walking down the hallway .

" Yeah your still tired too ." He said hitting my shoulder with his arm .

" After last night of course I am ." I said smiling

" You really let go didnt u ? " Zero asked me with a smile

" Of course I did , I was with u "

( Zero's POV )

" Of course I did , I was with u " She said smiling

" Come on lets go sleep " I said holding her shoulder

" Ok "

We walked to the private headmaster room , I opened the door she dropped her bag and kicked off her shoes . she took her jacket , ribbon and shirt off the had a black tank top on . She layed on her tummy and closed her eyes . I smiled to myself , she was cute but that was a understatment . She was a goddess in my eyes and I suppouse in every man's eyes .I kicked off my shoes and took my jacket off and laid down next to her .

She curled up to me holding my tummy and wrapped her leg around my own . I kissed her head and went to sleep .

Next morning

( Sin's POV )

I woke up and rubbed my eyes to see no one in the bedroom . I lifted up and looked around Zero's shoes and jacket is here . I heard the shower going , so he's in th shower . I laid back down and covered my head .

" You need to get up silly ." Zero said I could here the smile on his face from the way he spoke .

The covers were pulled off .

" Zero ... " I said whinning in the pillow .

he started rubbing my back .

" Come on get up ." He whispered in his cute voice .

Why did he had to use that voice that made me crazy and couldnt say no to .

I flipped over , arched my back and smiled

" Alright "

Ring Ring Ring

" There goes your phone ." Zero said with a irretated look

I picked it up and flipped it open and saw it say Daddy .

" Morning Daddy "

* Where did u go ? *

" Me and Zero went to sleep in the guest bedroom " I answered back rubbing Zero's arm .

* Zero was with u ? *

" Yeah " I said rolling my eyes

Zero smirked at me

* Listen I have to go . *

"Your leaving ? " I asked whinning

* Yeah stay close to Zero , I have to hang up be good *

" Yes daddy " I said smiling

I hung up and put the phone on the floor .  
>Zero laid on top of me .<p>

( By the way he has no shirt just slacks on ^^ )

" Master is leaving ? " He rubbed his face in my tummy

" Yeah for a day " I said closing my eyes

" Then why do u sound sad ? " He said looking up at me

" I dont know , its just ... " I didnt get to finish

" Your gonna miss him "

I nodded

Zero got up and I looked at him confused .

" Come on u have classes later and Im late ."

" Arent you always ." I said with a huge grin

" Thats true , come on I'll walk u ."

" ALright "

I got and got back into my uniform and he did the same . We dressed infornt of each other like always . There wasnt anything we really hide from each other .

Zero looked at me in my underwear and blushed . I walked up to him and hugged him .

" Whats the matter ? " I said in a teasing tone

" Its hard to think that u dont have boyfriend "

I let go and put on my skirt and shirt .

" You know exactly why " I said with a seriouse tone

" You know that isnt such a big problem ." He said kissing my head

He grabbed his jacket and held the door .

We walked out and headed to the Moon dorm . I grabbed his hand and went the other way .

" What r u doing ? " He asked kind of confused

" Im going to help u out ." I said smiling at him

We started walking beside each other normal of course .

we entered his class which was nearly at the end .  
>The teacher turned to us and looked mad at Zero .<p>

" Please excuse Kiryuu's behavior for missing your class but the Headmaster asked him too bring me back from a photoshoot ."

" Oh of course I understand ." the teacher said with a glow of me being there .

" well then I must leave ."

" SIN-SAMA SIN-SAMA PLEASE WAIT .! "

I turned to see all the boys running towards me .

" Can I help you boys ."

" Please sign this " They all said with hearts in their eyes shoving magazines infont of me

" Of course anything for my fans ."

( She's really nice to her fans , just so u know .^^ )

I started signing the magazines and other stuff like t-shirts , forheads , arms and cheeks . Its funny how the like signing their body .

" THANK U SOOOOO MUCH SIN-SAMA " They all said back with glowing smiles at me

I smiled back and said

" Listen in class now "

" YES " They all answered back

I walked out off class ,and went to my room .

I sneaked in thru the window so everyone thought i was here all night .

i went and got into a pair of balck shorts and tank top . I took out my laptop and started to put the pictures of my and Zero's weekend which was two days ago .

I looked thru them and smiled at them , there was a bunch with me and him smiling ,hugging , dancing , drinking and some where we kissed on the cheek .

I decided to change my wallpaper , so i choose a pic where me and Zero were on the dance floor . Looking up at te camera and smiled while our cheeks touched . I set that on , and shut down the computer .

I went over to my closet and got another uniform out and some underwear and headed for the bathroom . i went in and stripped off my clothes while I was running my bath . I took my hair and put it up in a high bun so that the water wouldnt touch it . I walked over to the bath and stopped it and went in .

The hot water hitting my skin , I sat down and leaned my head on the railing and closed my eyes .

I stayed really long in bath because when i looked at the clock . It was nearly time for class , I got out the bath and got dressed putting lotion on my skin .

I started to get my panties on and was hooking my bra on when the door opened .

i turned my head to Zero with a blush on his face . He turned around and said .

" Sorry I didnt know you were getting dressed ."

" Its fine dont worry , can u help me with my bra ." I said holding my bra up .

( Zero's POV )

I opened Sin's bathroom door and saw her beautiful milky brown skin . She was trying to hook her bra , I turned with a red face and apologized .

" Its fine dont worry , can u help me with my bra ." She said turnning around and holding her bra up .

I walked over to her and hooked her black and pink bra on .

" Thanks " She said and got the rest of her clothes

Seeing in her underwear was fine with me but I nearly saw her breast . That would be weird to talk to her later , I leaned on the counter and looked down .

" WHy are u sulking ? " She said with smile

" Im not sulking ." I said looking away from her

" You are silly ." She said giggling

She finished getting dressed and put her hair in a pony tail. While she was putting her hair in a pony tail I asked.

" Why dont u let it down ."

She looked at me surprised and smiled .

" Ok " She said and let her hair fall down it was in the middle of her back ,with full curls . She looked gorgeous with her hair down . It suited her better then in a pony tail .

She fluffed her hair , put some lipgloss on and sprayed some perfume . Which I choose for her when we went shopping a week before . It was a cherry blossom scent which suited her look good .

" Arent u gonna be late ? " She asked as we went out her bathroom .

" Naaa... " I said

" you sure ? " she asked sitting on the couch

I did the same and laid my head on her lap .She moved my hair from my face . It felt good she never felt cold like me or any other vampire to tell u the truth she didnt look like a vampire at all . She had brown skin where a vampire was suppoused to be pale . He hair was black and curly which made her even more attractive . She even walked thru the sun as if it didnt bother her and it didnt which sometimes made confused .

" Something wrong Zero ? " she asked smiling down at me

" Nope " I said and grabbed the side of her tummy .

She started laughing and fell back .

" Zero...* laugh * ... dont * laugh * " She triedto say while I kept tickling her .

I was on top of her while was underneath me trying to get me off and stop tickling her . I stopped and smiled down at her , she looked at me and smiled .

" Come on your gonna be late ." I said while I was fixing her hair sitting up .

" Alright "

Her hair was fixed , I jumped out the window .

( Sin's POV )

Zero jumped out the window and I picked up my bag . I went out the door and locked it .

I started heading downstairs I saw everyone downstairs except for Kaname of course .

I walked up to Rima and Shiki .

" Morning "

" Morning " They both replied with a bored expression like all always .

" Sin-sama " I turned to see

Aidou and Ichijou and couple other boys standing there with a blush .

" Can u sign please ." The said showing me my new cover

Which was me in a black dress laying in the water .

" Im sorry but I'll do it class ok ."

They all nodded and went away , except for Aidou he just kept starring at me which freaked me out .  
>Kain walked over and dragged him away .<p>

" Sorry "

" Its fine " I replied with small smile

Kain blushed and Aidou had stars in his eyes .

Kaname came down and looked at me and smiled . I gave a quick smile and we started walking out .

Everyone started their yelling , the boys of course were pushing Zero and he just yelled at them . They stopped and he looked at me rolling his eyes . I smiled and he blushed , then they started screaming again .

One of the boys fell in front of me . I anime sweat dropped and looked at him . I bent down and helped him up .

" Are you alright ? "

" Y..Yes ... can u sign please " He said stuttering and blushing giving me the magazine

I signed it , then all the boys went wild . So I walked over and signed and talked a little .

I finished most of the signing and went back to the Night class .

We entered and took out seats , but before I could Kaname tapped my shoulder .

I turned and looked at him confused .

" Is something wrong ? "

" Can I have a word outside ." He said with a smile

" I guess " I said closing my eyes and walked out

I felt Ruka glarring at me .

We were outside and I leaned next to the wall .

" So ? "

" Your really are your father's child ." He said with a smirk

" Of course I am ." I said rolling my eyes

He gave a quick laugh , I looked at him weird . This is the first time I heard him laugh how weird . Im sure Ruka is gonna kill me .

" Are you gonna do anything this saturday ? " He asked leaning against the wall right next to me .

" It deepends on the time ." I answered back

In the night time me and Zero are gonna go clubing and during the day he's gonna help with Bio . I wander what Kaname wants .

" Then how about sunday ? "

" Its the same anwser , if u tell me what u want to do . Then I'll answer better ." i said pushing my hair behind my ear .

" I was wondering if you want to go into town with me ."

Town ? Like a date or something , why is he asking me this . Weird

" Well I'll ask my dad but I dont know ."

" Then ... " He said rubbing my cheek

" On the school trip to the beach in a week will you take walk or hang out with me their ."

" Sure I guess ." I said moving a little back

" Oh good , so u can sit next to me as well during the drive there ."

" Alrigth ." I said walking towards the class door

" Are we done ? " I asked looking back at him

He smiled and nodded

I tried to open the door but he grabbed it and smiled . He opened it and I walked in with the whole class starring at me and Ruka glarring .

I walked up to my seat or should I say tried .

" KKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA "

I jumped a little from the shock

Aidou and Ichijou were the ones who screamed . While I looked at them confused .

" You have your hair down you even more amazing Sin-sama ."  
>They both said running up to me .<p>

I anime sweat dropped and smiled

" Thank you ."

" So will you sign now ." They both said with hearts in their eyes .

I nodded

Then more boys came and I started signing and doing what I did with Day class boys .

Our teacher came in and we started class , I went up to my seat and sat down .

Class was boring as hell , and I was hungry . I opened up my bag to look for a snack . But I didnt find anything , I sighed and stood up .

" Sin where are u going ? " Rim asked chewing on a pocky

" Im hungry Im gonna go to the kitchen ." I said and walked out .

I walked following Zero's scent and found him outside sitting by a tree .

I went over and he looked up at me .

" Zero Im hungry make me something to eat ." I said in a very childsih tone which he didnt like very much

" Alright " He said getting up

We headed to the kitchen he made me something to eat . I eat it and walked me back we had our normal talks .

" Zero "  
>" Hmm ? "<br>" I was wondering "  
>" About ? "<br>" the beach trip "  
>" What about it "<br>" Can u go in the NIght class bus ."

He looked at me confused

" WHy ? "  
>" Because I want to sit with u ." I said giving him the puppy look .<p>

He rubbed my head and said

" I'll ask the Headmaster if I can go ."  
>" Thank u " I said<p>

I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran to class .

I came back into class and it was Bio . Oh god I had to come to this class , I hung my head down and walked up to Rima and SHiki .

I put my chin in my hand and looked at the board .  
>I started to have the flashback from the night where I was super tired from .<p>

( Flashback )

I was with Zero at this huge club where everyone was dancing drinking and partying .

Me and Zero had the VIP room because I rented it for the two of us .

We were sitting down waiting on our drinks .

" You wanna dance ? " Zero asked holding my hand

" Yeah " I said with a huge smile

We went down to the dance floor and dance to the song * Fire burning the dance floor by Sean kingston *

We grinded our hips into each other , while we had our hands all over each others body . Zero hand slowly moved down to my butt going under my skirt . Which sent shivers down my spine . His cold yet soft hands rubbing my tigh . While we shaked our hips with each other . He spun me around to my back was in his chest wrapping his hand around my body and I did the same holding his hair and neck .  
>He spun me again and we started to do same thing .<p>

We kept going song after song getting closer to each other, you could call it sex on the dance floor which it really was only thing we had clothes on .

I slowly arched my back down sending one hand up under his shirt . While he did the same with my top and kissed my tummy . I came back up and he lifted me up on his waist while grinding into me . He put me down and we went up to the VIP room .

We sat down smiling laughing with each other , I looked at my phone and saw we were dancing for 6 hours .  
>We started drinking our drinks , Zero had coke while I had pinacalada virgin . Nether me or Zero drink alcohole or smoke .<p>

Went back down on the dance floor and kept dancing , my feet were killing me of course .

( You can all choose the songs but they are in a club so it will be a lot of fast music )

Both me and Zero were getting tired and decided to go went to the parking lot and went in my lambogine car. It was silver one of my favorite colors .

Zero took the driving seat because I was to tired to drive.  
>While in car I took of my shoes and had the music banging in the car . I looked at the time and it was 11 am and we left at 11 pm . So we were in the club for 12 hours , daddy's gonna kill me .<p>

" Were so dead you know that ." Zero said grinning at me " Oh who cares im sure daddy wont get mad if its with u ." I said smiling swaying my head to the music .

We finally reach home , we both sneaked into my room thru the window and went to bed . Me in underwear and him in pair of slacks .

Zero lifted up and was over me with a smile , I smiled back. He leaned down and I leaned up , our lips coming in contact with each other . I felt a big lighting bolt go thru my body . Zero wrapped his arms around my waist and deepend the kiss . We had to break thru for air . We pulled apart and went to bed but didnt hug each other like we always did .

( End of Flashback )

" SIN ! " Rima yelled at me

I looked at her confused

" What ? "

" Hurry up class is over ." She said standing by the door

I grabbed my stuff and ran down .

We were walking outside ,

" Really whats up with u ? " Rima said confused

" I was thinking ." I stated

" About a guy ." She said with grin

Shiki just went over to Ichijou .

" Of course not ." I said bored

" Yeah like you were thinking about a Bio ."

" Well not Bio ." I said while we were passing the perfects

I was walking pass Zero and Yuki .

" Then about what ? " She said hooking her arm with mine

" Just about stuff ."

She ran forward and turned to me and yelled .

" SIN IS IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE !"

Everyone looked at me and I just dropped my bag on the floor .

( Zero's POV )

" SIN IS IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ! " Rim yelled

I was in shock and Sin dropped her bag and yelled back .

" OH REALLY WHO WAS MOANING THE OTHER NIGHT OHH SHIKI ! "

" THAT WASNT ME " Rima yelled back with a red face equals to Shiki's .

Everyone just starred at them .

" OH REALLY THEN SHIKI IS CHEATING ON U ." Sin yelled back

" WHY YOU ! " Rima yelled and ran after Sin

The started running after each other in circles . I was geting dizzy just looking at them Kaname and others were confused as I am .

Sin was running past me , when I grabbed her by the waist .

" Zero ? " She said trying to breath

" Sin Zero " Someone yelled behind us

We both turned to see Master coming our way .

" What are you two doing ? " He asked looking at the both of us .

I let go of Sin and she hugged Master .

" Daddy "

Rima came running up to us trying to breath .

" Touga-sensei your daughter is in LOVE "

Master looked at Sin confused of what was going on .

Sin hit Rima in the head while she said .

" Dont worry Daddy , Rima IS RETARDED "

" I AM NOT "

" YOU ARE "

" NOT "

It kept going for about five more minutes and I had enough.

" OH FOR GODS SAKE SHUT UP ALREADY ." I yelled and hit them both in the head .

" HEY ! " They both yelled

Sin ran to Master and hugged him and whinned .

" Daddy Zero hit me ." She said sticking her tounge out at me .

" Alright already ." MAster said rubbing her head

" I have to leave for three weeks ."

" Leave " Me and Sin said at the same time

" Yeah the job in all , Zero u keep her safe ."

I nodded

" I talked to the Headmaster and Zero will ride with u during the trip to the beach ."

We both nodded

" Well be good ." He said kissing her head

" Bye Bye Daddy " She said waving at him

" Come on already " Rima yelled at Sin

" Coming " She said and ran over to her

I saw her go in the Moon dorms , I started walking but I steppes on something I lifted my foot to see Sin's bag .

I picked it up and sighed ,

I guess I have to give it to her .

I turned and walked to the Moon dorms . I walked around like I always did and snuck in her window .

She was on the bed taking off her socks .

" Your fast " She said with a smile

" Yeah and u forgot your bag ." I said putting on the bed

" Oh really thanks " She said laying down on the bed

" Man Im exhausted ." I said laid on top of her tummy

Kissing her tummy while she giggled .

" Tell me Zero " She asked looking at the ceiling

" Tell you what ? " I asked leaning up to her face

And I kicked off my shoes

" Why we are the way we are ."

Hwat did she just say ?

" Wait what ? " I asked shaking my head

" Im asking u about what happened on sunday night ."

My face turned beat red remembering the little make out we had .

( Sin's POV )

I walked in with the rest of the Night class .

Someone bumped me .

" Cant u watch were your going ... "

Rima bumbed me on purpouse with smile on her face . I rolled my eyes .

" So to tell me who it is ? " She said jumping on my back

I unwrapped her arms and sighed saying .

" Its no one and thanks to u Daddy is gonna ground me ."

" Why she asked confused ."

" Think Rima " I said hitting her forhead

" But your model he doesnt have problem with that ." She said rubbing her forhead

" Thats different "

I said going up the stairs .

" Where u going ? "

" My room "

I entered my room and locked the door . I went to my bed and sat down taking off my shoes .

That look in his eyes when we broke apart what was it . I never saw that look before what was the meaning of of it .  
>Why did I kiss him and why did he kiss me . He's the one who leaned down first it wasnt me . Was he just trying to have fun or was he drunk . He couldnt be drunk because I was all night beside him . And even if it was , I would smell it .<p>

I started to take off my socks when Zero came thru the winodw .

" Your fast " I said with smile

" Yeah and u forgot your bag ." He said putting it one the floor .

" Oh really thank u " I said laying on the bed

" Man Im exhausted " He said and laid on me putting his head on my tummy .

Kissing my tummy while I giggled .

" Tell me Zero " I asked looking at the ceiling

" Tell u what ? " He asked lifting up and leaned over my face

" Why are we the way we are "

" Wait what ? " He asked shaking his head from confusion

" Im asking about what happened sunday night "

His face turned beat red while mine did the same .

But I had to know his reason what was it why did he look at me like that . Please Zero tell me

" ... " He stayed silent and got off me and sat down next to me and took his jacket off .

" Well what was is it ? " I asked leaning up and leaned my head on his back .

" I dont know "

he cant say I dont know that isnt fair to me .

" If u dont know why ... "

" What do u expect me to say Sin ? " He asked raising his voice

" Never mind lets go to sleep " I said with a smile

begging my tears not to come out .

We both went under the covers , but I turned the opposite way from him .

I felt a hand going to my leg and turned me around , I looked up at Zero .

" If u want me to sleep here then at least hug me ." he said with a smile

" Alright " I said

He laid back down he used his hand and wrapped my leg around his waist and leg . He went to sleep

Maybe I'll try some other time asking him . I sighed and went to sleep .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A week later Beach trip

Me and Zero are normal like always , but he still didnt answer my question . Tonight were gonna leave for the beach trip for two days .A ctually it was the weekend but were leaving today which is friday .  
>I was in my room making sure I had enough of everything .<br>I had two swim suits pj's clothes and lotion shower stuff and everything u might need .  
>" Oh crap camera ." I said hitting my forhead and grabbed the camera .<br>I put that in a smaller hand bag that was Gucci .  
>I zipped everything up and went downstairs .<br>Everyone looked at me , I was wearing a black skirt with a cream top that a v neck but had no shoulder . The top went around my neck . I had small heels on and on them leg warmers which were cream as well to match the top . I had a pair of earing that were daggers and a braclet to match it.  
>I walked down with my bags when Kaname came and said .<br>" I'll carry them ." He said with smile " No thanks I got it ." I replied with a smile We all walked out with our bags , I had one really really big one plus a small one and then my Gucci bag .That I got from a photoshoot .  
>I saw Zero Standing by the bus waiting on me , He looked at me and gave me a smile from his eyes since he didnt like other people seeing him smile . I blushed and ran over to him with my bags .<br>" Thats all u need ? " I asked looking at his two duffle bag .  
>" Of course Im a guy ." He said with sarcasm in his voice I pushed him and he smiled so no one could see .<br>" Oh yeah I forgot headmaster said he wants u to help me with keeping them under control ."  
>He said handing me a perfect badge .<br>" Alright " I said putting it around my wrist .  
>Everyone was packing there things in the bus , in the bottom . Me and Zero waited for everyone to go in , while we were waiting I looked at his out fit .<br>It was a dark gray shirt with a cross on the side surrounded by skulls . And a black pants with a belt that had small spikes on them . And then a dark gray jacket over it .  
>" What ? " He asked looking at me " I like the outfit ." I said smiling and he turned away " Thanks "<br>" Sin-sama , Kiryuu . Everyone is inside ." Ichijou yelled at us .  
>Me and Zero put the big bags in the bottom of the bus with the rest of stuff . I kept my Gucci bag with me because I had some stuff that I needed because it was a long trip . It was about 5 to 6 hours long . We wered driving in the night so when we get their will be day and will go to sleep. So basically it will be the same like in school but were at a beach .<br>Me and Zero went in the bus , Zero gave me the list to check everyone because he didnt like public speaking nether did I but it was for him .  
>" Please everyone listen ." I said and they all stopped and looked at me .<br>" Thank u , so the Headmaster asked me to help out with this trip . So for this trip I'll be helping Zero with perfect duties . "  
>They all nodded and agreed .<br>" So this is the scedual *sp ? * it is a 6 hours and 30 minutes trip . So please behave . Also we will stop every 3 hours for bathroom breaks and gas . So if u have to use the bathroom please use it now . Also if u need anything please ask me or Zero . Thank u very much " I explained and took a deep breath Me and Zero looked for seats there was two seats open behind Kain who was sitting alone . Then there was a four seater which was Kaname's group which included Aidou , Ruka and Ichijou . We walked pass them and sat behind Rima and SHiki and infront of Kain . While I pass Rima she gave me a weird look .  
>Zero sat next to the window and I sat in the other seat .<br>I saw Kaname get up and walk over to me , I gulped I totally forgot I said I would sit with him .  
>He came and bent down with a smile while Ruka glared at me.<br>" Are u gonna sit with me ? " He asked with smile Zero glared at him .  
>" Im sorry I forgot " I said getting up and then my phone rang .<br>I dipped into my purse and put it on speakers and answered.  
>" Yes daddy ? "<br>( This sign * means the person on the phone is talking but everyone can hear because she has it on speakers . )  
>* Are u on the bus ? *<br>" Yes "  
>* Where's Zero ?*<br>" Right next to me " I answered back looking at Zero * Listen Zero I dont want any guy next Sin got that *  
>" Got it " Zero said and pulled me down to the chair while Kaname glared .<br>* Keep a eye on Sin u know what happened last time she wore a bathing suit in public * Daddy said irritated " Yeah I know " Zero said with grin * Alright be good and Sin *  
>" Yes daddy ? " I asked looking at phone * NO BOYS NONE * He yelled in the phone " Yes daddy " I sighed What a relief now I dont have sit next to Kaname saved by daddy . Daddy hunged up the phone and I smiled at Kaname and said .<br>" Im sorry but you heard my father "  
>" Its fine " He said with sad smile He went back to his seat which was right next to mine only seperated between a couple feet .<br>The bus started going on the road and everyone talked read or did something entertaining themselfs .  
>I saw Zero looking thru the window with a huge smile . I knew what he was smiling about , which was Kaname didnt get what he wanted .<br>" Sin " I turned my head to see Rima above me starring me .  
>" What is it Rima ? " I asked looking up at her " Soooooo " She said with a smile Please tell me she's not going to ask that here .<br>" What happened the last time you wore beathing suit in public ? " She asked curiousity writin on her face .  
>" I dont really remember all I know is that I ahd to stay in my room for two days ." I said leaning back " Zero " She said turning looking at him " What ? " He asked mad I hit his arm and he sighed and said it again .<br>" What is it ? " he said a little nicer .  
>" What happend to Sin the last time she wore a bathing suit in public ? " She asked leaning on her two hands smiling .<br>" Please dont remind me of that day ."  
>" Why not ? " She looked at him " Sin dont u remember ? " Zero asked looking at me " Not really ." I said rubbing my head " So come on Zero tell me " Rima said excited " Alright already , It happened during summer break last year . Master invited me to the HA Headquarters . Everyone was going to go to the pool next the HQ . "<br>" What do u mean everyone ? " Rima asked witha confused look I saw everyone listening even Kaname .  
>" All the teenagers in the HA , anyway Sin being a really smart person comes out with a beathing suit that shows her body really good ." Zero said rolling his eyes " So what happened then ? " Rima asked wanting moe of the story .<br>" We had a BIG Porblem with the male side of the HQ , they started running after trying everything just to get close to her . We were running around that freaking place for 4 hours trying to hide her somewhere ."  
>Then it hit me in the head the memory of that day .<br>" You mean that day where I was running all over the place"  
>" yeah remember now ." He hit my head lightly " Yeah that was a real mess , I had to stay in my room for two days and I couldnt go out in a bathing suit ."<br>" So what's so bad about that ? " Rima asked looking disappointed at the story .  
>" The bad thing is that they burned down two buildings and we had a week suspension from the pool . It was a huge mess, Me and master had stick to Sin like glue ."<br>Zero started to smile at the memory " Why is that funny ? " I asked curious " Because I got to hit u with about 10 water ballons ."  
>" Yeah I remember that u jerk ." I said hitting his arm with my elbow .<br>" Hey it wasnt me who started it was you pied me three times in a row ."  
>Eveyrone started laughing , I saw Kaname trying to hold it in but he failed horribly because he just bursted out laughing .<br>" Yeah u better prepare for this year too ." I said grinning at him " Yeah u only got me three times when i got u 16 times on your birthday ."  
>" Oh did u know how long it took me to get that out of my hair ." I said with annoyed look " Oh come on it was fun we had the whole HQ in pie after what we did ." He said laughing " yeah we even got the chairman a couple of times plus daddy ." I said laughing with him " Wiat u pied your dad ? " Rima asked me confused " Yeah oh we got him good didnt we Zero , we were grounded for a week ."<br>" Two " " Two ? "  
>" Yeah two weeks and we had to clean the HQ up ."<br>" Oh that wasnt fun " I sighed pouting Rima started laughing , me and Zero looked at each other and then at her .  
>" Really Zero we thought your such a bore but who knew your like Aidou ."<p>

" HEY ! " Aidou and Zero yelled at her standing up " Oh calm down Aidou isnt that bad besides Zero is much more pouty when he gets pied . " I said laughing again " No I'm not " Zero said with pout " There u go ." I giggling again Rima sat back down and Zero made a huge thumb sound sitting back down looking out the window . He was upset and I knew, I grabbed my purse and went thru it I made Zero a snack for the trip . I took it out and a spoon .  
>" Is that ... "<br>" Tiramsiu " I said with a smile " You would get hungry and I havent made it in a while ." I said taking off the top and giving him the spoon . He took a spoon and put it in his mouth . " Well ... I havent made it n a while and I put coffee in it ."  
>" U took the smell ? " He asked taking another spoon " Yeah although I didnt nearly make it ."<br>" Here " He said holding a spoon to my mouth .  
>I took in my mouth and swallowed it down.<br>" I think I put to much coffee "  
>" Naaa.. its enough " He said and smiled We started eating together , well Zero feed me a couple of spoons . I went in my bag again and looked for drinks , I found a coke and a water .<br>" Which do u want ? " I asked showing him " Coke " I opened it and took a sip from it and gave it to him . The Tiramisu was done so the container was in my bag .  
>He handed me some and I drank from his hand , I saw Rima peeping at us between the hole from the chair . I anime sweat dropped . I smiled at myself .<br>" What are u gonna do ? " Zero asked because he knew I was going make some kind of trouble .  
>I put my fingers on my lips and went at the side of the chair where Shiki was sitting . I got really close to his ear and whispered .<br>" OH Shiki " In a seducitve tone " What the hell " Shiki yelled standing up and hitting his head on the top where u could put small bags in .  
>" Why did u do that Sin-sama ? " he asked rubbing his head " Dont I make a perfect Rima in bed ." I smiled His face truned beat red and everyone looked at me .<br>" WHat are u talking about ? " He asked looking at me confused " U know I am vampire which means good hearing ." I said pointing to my ears .  
>" You were eavsdroppping on us ." Rima said looking back at me " Ewwwwwwww... Rima Im not a pervert . I dont even need to try and listen . Should I say more ..."<br>My mouth was covered by Shiki and Rima's hands .  
>" No keep it shut " They both said And I smiled but u can only see it in my eyes .<br>They removed their hands and I said .  
>"Rima mind ur business or people will know yours ."<br>" Alright alright " She said and they both sat back down " Your gonna get us killed " Zero while taking another sip of his coke " Dont be a bore , u know how I am on weekends ." I said holding his shoulders " Yeah I know this is why I said I wanted to go on this bus." He said closing his eyes " Awwwwwww. ... my baby is soooo sweeet taking care of me"  
>I said in my childish kissing his cheek .<br>" U had to much sugar " Zero said rolling his eyes " Thats true " I said putting my hands up I moved the the hand bar that seperated me and Zero , I laid my head on his lap and looked up at him while he rubbed my forhead .  
>" This isnt comfortable "<br>" Alright get up " I leaned up and he turned side ways opening his legs for me. I went inbetween them and laid down having my head on his chest . I yawned and closed my eyes " Your tired already ? "  
>" I was up all day making tiramisu and ohter stuff ."<br>" What other stuff ? " He playing with my hair " I made cookies , sandwiches and some other stuff "  
>" Alright " He sai and kissed my forhead I fell to sleep<p>

( Zero's POV )

" Alright " I said and kissed her forhead She fell right to sleep I'll wake her up when we stop for bathroom and stuff .  
>I looked up and saw Kaname glaring at me which I returned the same way .<br>" Aren't you a hypocrite Kiryuu " Kanme said looking at his book " What does that mean ? " I asked glaring at him " Her father said no boys yet your acting like she belongs to u ." He said looking at me " HER Father told me to stay near her if u got a problem with it ... "  
>" If I have a problem with it ... what ? " He asked glaring at me closing his book " You answer to me and the HA "<br>Sin turned and took a tighter grip , she started chewing on my arm .  
>" Ca...ndy ...yu..mmy " " OOh gross " I said anime sweat dropping She stopped chewing and rubbed her eyes .<br>" MMMM... candy "  
>I smiled at her " Im not candy "<br>" Candy talks ..."  
>" Not candy "<br>She started to move down hugging my leg , her legs and arm were wrapped around my right leg .  
>" Candy ... I ... love ...candy " She said rubbing her face in my leg " Jeez "<br>" What is she doing ? " Rima asked looking at me shocked " ... " Rima didnt say anything but starred at me and Sin .  
>" Candy ... " Sin said and turned to my other leg moving her head up to my waist .<br>She was only a couplde inches away from ... well u know.  
>" Oh god this isnt good " I said trying to move her grip on me But she just held tighter , I rubbed my head . How am I going to get her off .<br>" This is a problem "  
>" Can I help ? " Rima asked looking at me " Not really , I'll figure it out ." Kaname kept looking at me and her and glared everytime she moved up . I tried moving up but hit my head on the window.<br>" Thats it "  
>" GEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTT UUUUUUUUPPPPPPP ! "<br>She didnt even move a muscle " You've got to be kidding me "  
>" Do u need help Kiryuu ? " Kain asked standing up trying to help " Yeah "<br>" Should I pull her or something ? " he asked rubbing his head " Yeah try that "  
>She moved her leg up and her skirt went up showing her black and white underwear . Me and Kain went beat red , I pulled her skirt down .<br>" Alright just let her sleep "  
>She moved again and started opening her eyes , please tell me she's waking up .<br>She starrted rubbing her eyes .  
>" Are we there yet Zero ? " She asked leaning up " No " I said anime sweat dropping " Alright "<br>She got up and stretched her hands up .  
>" How long was I out for ? "<br>" your not serious right ? " I asked giving her a weird look " what I didnt miss the whole trip did i ." She said looking around " No , Im never letting u sleep next to me again ."  
>" Ehh... why not she asked hugging me "<br>" Because " Rima said poping up Kain took his seat again with his red face .  
>" Because what Rima ? " Sin asked rubbing her face in my chest " You nearly gave Zero a orgasimn ."<br>I looked at her shocked while Sin sat up and starred at me.  
>" Ewww... please tell me it doesnt sound as bad as she says ." She looked at me " Well not the orasimn part but it was a weird thing and all . " I said looking at Rima while she grinned " Oh thank god " She said with hand on her chest I looked down at her chest and saw that they grew , where was I she couldnt grow so fast could they .<br>She turned around and put her back on my chest and stretched out . " If u keep starring people will notice ." She said looking up at me " Oh right sorry " I said looking thru the window But seriously how did she get so big " They grew " She said looking at me " HUh... ? " I asked confused " my chest it grew in two months "  
>" Why are u telling me this ? " I asked acting like I didnt know what she meant " Im telling so u can prepare yourself tomorrow night when I wear a swim suite ."<br>" Whatever " I said She held my hand and played with my fingers , her warm touch sending me shivers . I took my hand from her and put it on her forhead .  
>" Whats wrong ? " SHe asked confused " U feel hot do u have a fever ? " I asked feeling her tempearuter " Not really do I feel hot or something ? " She asked feeling her forhead " Its proably the heat ." I said and tapped her shoulder She lifted up so I can get up , I got up and walked to the front of the bus and asked the driver if we could turn the Ac higher . He said yeah so I turned it up , and we could feel the fresh air coming .<br>I walked back and sat back down .  
>She had her eyes closed , so I knew she was trying to listen to some thing .<br>She got up and I went in the seat she walked a little to the back of the bus . I followed where she was going . She stopped four rows before the end and said .  
>" If u need a room for your love life not my problem but we dont need to hear the moaning ." A guy stood up and walked towards her , touching her cheek. Everyone looking back and I was getting my gun ready to pull the trigger . She grabbed him and pushed him and on the floor sitting on him .<br>" If u wanted me baby just ask ." He said with a grin She pulled out one of her bloody rose twin and pointed down. By his pe**s .  
>" If u touch me again I'm going to shoot your dick off got it."<br>" Per...fectly " he said stammering watching her finger I put my gun back in my jacket She got off him and pulled him up the collar .  
>" Keep to yourself or I'll make sure u'll be dragged by the bus behind it ."<br>She walked back over to me while everyone jsut starred at her . The guy took his seat back and sat down , I saw Kaname looking at her as if she's someone else .  
>I went in and she sat down next to me .<br>She tumbled in her bag and took out a mirror looking at her cheek where he touched her .  
>" Whats wrong ? " I asked looking at her " Fucking asshole touched my body now its tainted ." She said touching her cheek She made her some diamonds in her hands and rubbed it against her cheek .<br>" What are u doing your gonna bleed ." I said trying to stop her " It doesnt affect me "  
>Then the diamonds disappeared from her hands and she rubbed her cheek again and she started sheeding . Small diamond pieces falling from her cheek .<br>She looked again at the mirror and touched it .  
>" There better "<br>She closed the mirror and put it her bag but she put some lipgloss on then put that in her bag .  
>" Remind me not to piss u off ." I said smirking at her " Why would u do that , you'll end up without a pe**s "<br>I looked at her shocked , she didnt mean that didn she " I was joking Zero I wouldnt cut yours off ." She said kissing my cheek Which made me relax , we sat down and just enjoyed the view.

( Kaname's POV )  
>Did she just really mean that cutting the guys pe**s off . she wouldnt do that would she or the thing about putting him outside and being dragged by the bus .<br>I never saw her so aggressive and the way she just cursed like that . I never thought she would say those words . But even if she's like that she's still cute , gorgeous , hot and sexy . I stood up walked over to her I leaned on the chair .  
>She looked up at me confused " If something is wrong please tell me I'll deal with it ."<br>" Alright whatever works ." She said and nodded " Thank u " I said and walked back to my seat , Aidou looked like he was going to pee or shit himself from what he saw .  
>I smiled at myslef what a intersting girl , she's even more better then Yuki .<p>

( Sin's POV )  
>Kaname took his seat , thats when i felt the presence . I stood up .<br>" Whats wrong ? " Zero asked looking at me with worried eyes .  
>" Company " I said I opened the thing over our heads and took out the suit case Daddy left for me incase of anything .<br>" That guy ? " He asked getting up I took the suite case down on the floor .  
>" No other company "<br>I opened it to reveal a sniper and a couple of more guns .  
>" Sin you cant kill that man because of that " Kaname said looking at me I picked up the sniper and loaded it .<br>" Im not going kill him " I said walkingover to where Kaname was sitting " Then ... "  
>" Just wait and see will ya ." I said irritated I opened up the window and started to put my hair in a ponytail .<br>" Jeez men are really annoying "  
>" Hey " Zero said behind me " Dont worry baby not u " I said with a wink He blushed and walked over to me,<br>" Level E's "  
>" Yeah "<br>" How many ? " He asked looking at me getting the sniper ready " ABout sixteen "  
>" Sixteen "<br>" Yeah hand me another bullet packet "  
>He got it while I was counting the one in the sniper .<br>" 12 I need four more " he handed me four more " What if u miss " Ruka asked Me and Zero looked at each other and smiled ,while I loading the other four in .  
>" I dont miss ever ."<br>" How can be so sure " She said with sarcasm " You'll see , Zero listen I'm gonna lean out the window when I slip out close the window immidiatly ."  
>" Your sure ? " He asked worried " Yeah then open the top window over there after 15 minutes" I said poitning to the top window " Got it " He said nodding " Alright lets have some fun " I said smiling at him I claimed out the window ,<br>" Zero " I said and he got closer and handing me the gun I hooked my legs around his waist while he held my legs .  
>" DOnt hold " I said and he let go " This feels weird ." He said looking away " Deal with it Im not hooking to some girl or weird guy ."I said and leaned down ( Alright please use your imagintaion here , she's thru and window sitting on her butt and Zero standing infront of her with her legs wrapped around her . Now she's leaning back down so that her back was touching the bus )<p>

" 1 ...2...3 ... GO " I said and shoot two of the level E's out Then one more behind me I turned and shoot him as well . Thats three .  
>" Zero " I said and let go his waist he closed the window while I jumped out , I saw he was worried and smiled to reasure him .<p>

( Zero's POV )

She just let go and jumped off .  
>" Are u insane Kiryuu " Kaname said yelling at me " Oh calm ur shit down will u " I said closing the suit case and packing it back up I looked at the clock .<br>" She's isnt gonna live trhu sixteen level E's and what if she misses or needs another bullet . "  
>" Oh shut up and let me worry about her will ya . You sound as if your in love with her ." I said glaring at him Which he did inreturn " An what if I am " He said " Then dont get your hopes up " I said looking at the time 6 more minutes " And why is that ? " He asked folding his arms on his chest " Its simple she doesnt date " I siad taking a big breath " Of course she dates she's a girl ."<br>" Wrong she doesnt date period ."  
>" Thats a lie " he said looking at me " Ask her " I said " 3 more minutes "<br>" Will Sin be alright ? " Rima sked looking at me " She always is " I said " Done " I said and opend the top window .  
>She jumped down with her sniper and blood on her cream shirt .<br>" Close it "  
>I closed the window , she pushed me to the side and opened the window by our seat . She moved back and got ready for her shot .<br>" 3...2...1 "  
>A level E jumped on the window .<br>" F*ck Off Bastard " She said and shot him leaving only dust .  
>She put the gun down and flipped her hair to the side which was still in a ponytail .<br>" Done ? " I asked looking at her " Of course "  
>She packed her gun back and took her seat while Kaname just looked at her like a idiot .<br>" Kaname I adivse u to sit otherwise you gonna fall ." She said closing her eyes He sat down and looked at her and asked " How did u do that even for a vampire touching anit-vampire weapons can kill us ."  
>" It doesnt affect me " She said getting up " What are u doing ? " I asked looking at her " changing "<br>She said pulling off her top " SIN! " I screamed She had a sport bra on .  
>" Chill Zero Im not a slut ." She said rubbing my head She sat back down while I tried to breath .<br>She took her water out and drank it .  
>" Was it hard ? " I asked after she was done drinking " Naaa to easy but it was fun getting on the bus again ." She said with a grin and closed her eyes .<br>" Sin your amazing " Rima said smiling at her " Thanks the dont call my nickname for nothing ." She answered back smiling " Nickname ? " Rima asked confused " Angel of Death " I said looking out the window Everything in the room became silent " Your that person Sin ? " Rima asked shocked " Yeah they also call me * Sin of Death * "  
>" So u kill your own kind ? " She asked looking back at her " I kill what needs to be killed and nothing more ." Sin answered leaning on my shoulders " What does that mean ? " Kaname asked looking at us " Simple I kill whats in the way for both side which are Level E's "<br>" I see very interesting , so your the one who took out the a whole city of Level E's ? " Kaname asked looking at her " Zero do u remember if I did that or not ." She asked rubbing her head on my shoulder " Yeah at the age of 14 "  
>" 14 " Everyone said " Oh yes I remember they were holding a child captive , so I ran after them and found the nest ."<br>" You killed them because they took a child ? " Rima asked " A child's live is something unique you cannot just eat it. " Sin replied And I knew she was getting emotions in this conversation .  
>" Enough Sin needs to rest ." I said looking at both Rima and Kaname .<br>They nodded and went back to normal I stood up and put her down to lay on the seats , I threw my jacket over her . She was already asleep " Yoh " I looked over at Kain and saw him looking at me " yeah if u want I have a empty seat so she can sleep ."  
>" Thanks " I said and sat down I hit my head on seat and closed my eyes .<br>I opened them and saw her shoes . I sighed and got up I bent down infront the seats and started to unhook her shoes .  
>" You take care of her like she's a child " Kain said looking at me " I do it because she does the same for me ." I said slowly taking off her first shoe " So you guys are... .. " Kain tried to say but I cut him off .<br>" Were not boyfriend and girlfriend " I said sighing " But u two act like it ." he said looking at me and then her " Were best friend from childhood ."  
>" So how long have u known her ? " Rima asked popping her head up " Since I was a invint ."<br>" Wow , so u two most know everything about each other ." Rima said with a smile " Yeah "  
>" But she even kissed u on the cheek and called you baby ." Rima said looking down at Sin .<br>" Its normal thing she called me baby since I can remember and a kiss on the cheek doesnt mean anything to us . Its like saying hi or reassuring each other that were fine or not mad ."  
>" Oh wow " both Kain and Rima said " Then why didnt u tell anyone ? " Aidou asked from behind me " Its not like I talk to u people ." I said getting up I looked over her body and made sure she was ok but I could see that the leg wamrers and skirt was bothering her .<br>I started take off her leg warmers .  
>" But she's a pureblood as well ."<br>I turned to him and glared " Dont put her in the same group as u things ."  
>Aidou gulped " But she still drinks blood Kiryuu " Kaname said behind me " She doesnt touch that stuff ." I siad going over her putting my jacket over her waist line .<p>

I put my hands under the jacket and started to slowly take her skirt off . She turned and said " Tired "  
>" I Know baby girl " I said pulling down the skirt slowly I finally go it off .<br>" You took her skirt off ? " Kain asked with a blush " Yeah she doesnt sleep with things on unless their her underwear ." I said and sat back down next to Kain .  
>" How would u know ? " Aidou asked curious " Because I sleep with her idiot ." I said rubbing my head " You sleep with her ? " Everyone said even Ichijou and Ruka was included .<br>" I dont have s*x with her if your thinking that ."  
>" Then u just lay with her ? " They all asked " If u guys wake her up im going to murder u ."<br>" Well ? " The whispered back " yes , I just lay with her now shut up let her and me sleep ."  
>They shut up and our last hour went by fast me and Kain had some small talk about common things .<br>The bus stopped at the gas station to fill up .  
>" Alright listen up u all have 20 minutes make it fast and quick ." The all glared and Kaname told them to listen I stayed back and made sure she was safe , I shock her lightly .<br>"Hmmmm "  
>" Do u have to use the bathroom ? "<br>" Yeah "  
>" Alright get up "<br>She got up and rubbed her eyes , She put her skirt on . And we went out . She used the bathroom so did I , we picked some drinks and snacks up and headed back for the bus . Everyone was ready to go . So we started driving again , Sin was drinking her orange juice while I had another coke.  
>The other 3 hours went fast , we had mor discussions . It was mostly between me , Kain , Rima and Sin .<br>" Oh Kain did u try smores ? " Sin asked Kain with smile " No why ? "  
>" You have to try them me and Zero always make them in summer its really fun . You and Aidou will like it ."<br>" And what about me ." Rima said with pout " Dahh... u tooo silly and your OH SHiki ."  
>" Oh shut up " Rima said throwing a piece of paper at Sin " Just kidding ."<br>The bus started to slow down .  
>" Were Here ! " Evryone yelled except for Kaname, Kain,Shiki and me .<br>We all got out the bus and started to get our bags from the bottomg of the bus .  
>" Zero ,Sin " We turned to see Heamdaster standing ther smiling at us .<br>" Listen u tooo will be sharing a cabin together because of what Touga said ."  
>We both nodded " Also your gonna keep a eye on the night class during these two days Zero ."<br>" Oh joy "  
>" Sin do u think u can help him ?"<br>She nodded ad said no prob , he left and we started what he had to do .  
>" Now everyone the sun will be rising very soon so pleas find your cabin and stay there till 9 pm . The sun stays out here later so u get out later now please dont leave your cabin when u get in till tomorrow at 9 thank u very much ." Sin explained the all nodded and did as they were told .<br>Kaname walked over to us or should I say Sin .  
>" Do u think u can spare a hour or two with me tomorrow ? " He asked smiling at her " Well my dad said no boys but I did tell u i'll do it so ok but only a hour and a half I cant stay long ." She answered back Kaname gave me this smirk saying your-wrong .<br>Me and Sin found our cabin and enterd it . two beds we dropped our bags and stripped down and laid togehter on the right side bed . " Why did u agree to what Kuran asked u ? " I asked looking pissed at her " Because I told him before and besides ."  
>" Besides what u like him or something ?" I asked turning around " I dont like him and u know the night class once Kaname is upset u have the whole class on your ass ."<br>She said turning me around and fell to sleep

Thank you for reading plz review 


End file.
